


Oh My Chevy!

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been wishing really, really hard lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Chevy!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by an RP. Thank you to everyone who played this out with me. Without you Sam, Meg and Baby this piece would not have been possible.
> 
> Forgive any grammar or other spelling errors. It's not a 100% beta'd.

To say that he was shocked when he stopped in front of the coffee shop would have been an understatement. What Dean Winchester was experiencing made him doubt his ability to drink large amounts of alcohol. It had started off as such a pleasant day.

Sam was off in the next town picking up some rare book that Dean didn't care to remember the title of. His brother swore that the bunker didn't have it in the extensive library, so that left Dean to his own devices after a their latest hunt. So, he had spent the day doing some needed maintenance and giving his "Baby" a thorough cleaning. Cleaning himself up afterwards, he headed to a bar not far away to shoot some pool, drink some beer and maybe find some company.

After a few hours of fun he left the bar and made his way out to the parking lot where he'd left the car, only to find that it was gone. With a yell of frustration and enough swearing to make a sailor blush, he started walking down the street in hopes of locating his car and beating the hell out of her thief. That was until he reached the coffee shop.

As he passed by he didn't register any movement until he heard a feminine squeal of delight.

"DEAN!" was the last thing he heard before he had a girl wrapped around his neck hugging him for all she was worth. When he didn’t immediately respond she pulled back and looked at him with a thousand watt smile. “It’s me. Baby.”

“SONOFABITCH! Baby?” he asks with a tone of total disbelief. She nods vigorously and once again pulls him into a shoulder crushing hug. Not knowing what else to do, he wraps his arms around her waist. As he holds the car made human, he sees Meg standing behind her with a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. He removes Baby from his shoulders and moves so that he is between the two women. “What did you do to my car?” he growls at the demon.

Meg points to her own chest “What did I do? I didn’t do a damn thing but help her out when she wandered into the store searching for you.” she finishes with a wave of her hand to indicate the couple standing in front of her. Dean takes a step forward with every intention of choking the life out of the demonic bitch in front of him when Baby grabs his bicep.

“No Dean, it’s true. I was lost and couldn’t find you, but she was going to help me. Where were you?” Baby sounded truly distressed as she explained but Dean just couldn’t believe that Meg had nothing to do with this sudden transformation of his precious Impala. It must have shown on his face because Meg came forward with her hands up level with her chest in a gesture of surrender.

“Look, I really do want to help. I’m tired of being a Demon with all the torture and evil plots. I just wanted a chance to redeem myself, to do a good deed for once.” she says on the verge of tears.

Dean looked between the two women, trying to figure out all the angles, when he realized he didn’t have enough sleep or alcohol to deal with this. “Ok, you wanna help Meg, then you're gonna help me find out who did this. No tricks, no bullshit. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear.” Meg answers.

“Good, you go see what you can dig up. I’m gonna take her back to the hotel and call Sam.” he tells Meg. Then he turns to Baby and takes her hand and leads her away from the storefront “We’ll figure this out.” At the mention of his brothers name, Baby becomes excited.

“Oh Sammy, where is he? Is he here?” she says with a slight bounce in her step.

“No, he’s the next town over getting books” Dean says with as much patience as he can muster. Baby doesn’t say anything but she looks at the ground in disappointment. They continue to walk down the street, past the bar, towards the motel when Dean’s phone begins to ring. Taking his hand out of Baby’s he reaches into his jacket pocket and answers. “Yea?”

“Hey, I’m on my way back. Man you should have seen that collection of books. Not just supernatural stuff either.” Dean rolled his eyes as his brother, Sam, babbled into phone about his trip.

Dean interrupted his verbal flow.  “Sammy, that’s great you could get your nerd on, but I’ve got a situation here. So haul ass back to the motel.”

“Why what’s going on? You okay?” Sam asked with an edge of panic in his voice.

“No, yea I’m not in danger, at the moment, but ..Man I don’t even know how to explain this…” Just as Dean was gathering his thoughts Baby starts jumping up and down beside him with a grin.

“HI SAMMY!!” she yells loud enough for Sam to hear over the line. Dean watches the excited display and for the first time noticing that the girl next to him is cute..in fact she’s better than cute. With those clear blue eyes and dark hair and legs that...’stop that’ he chastises himself and comes back to the phone conversation just in time to hear Sam going on about not speeding down the highway to help him “take out the trash”. Baby having heard the Sam’s comment over the phone looks like she’s about to burst into tears.

Dean continues to argue with Sam over the phone “No, Sam she’s not someone I picked up. It’s ..dammit. It’s the Impala, someone or thing turned her into a girl..a really hot girl. And I need your help to figure this shit out, because man..this is fucked up.. beyond fucked up..I just ..just get here fast.”

“Fine Dean, I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” Sam disconnects the call and Dean pockets his phone after texting Sam his location. Seeing Meg rubbing circles over Baby’s shoulders as she leans on her shoulder. Running his hand over two day old stubble on his chin he lets out a huff and continues to walk to the motel.

“I’m not trash, am I? she asks Dean. He looks into her clear blue eyes and a little part of him breaks. Sam is so going to get his ass kicked for that comment later.

They entered the hotel room and are greeted by the site of Crowley standing in the middle of the room. “Hello Squirrel.” Dean is tempted to draw his gun as the King of Hell gives Baby standing near the door a cursory glance, but Crowley continues to talk. “So, do you like it?”

“Do I like what?” Dean asks

“Her of course.” Crowley points to Baby.

“You did this? Why did you turned my car into a woman?” Dean just can’t fathom why Hell’s Monarch would go to such trouble.

“We all know what an attachment you have with your vehicle, it’s almost obscene. I have my reasons but all you have to do is say thank you.” Crowley says with a smirk.

“Turn her back, now.” The hunter decides that he’s had quite enough of the whole situation and just wants this whole weird day to end with him waking up tomorrow morning with the Impala in the parking lot.

Baby approaches the men and stands just behind Dean “But, I don’t want to go back.” He stares at her trying to get a grip on the anger he was feeling at the whole mess Crowley had created, but when he looks into her eyes and saw the pleading look she held, he knew he was screwed.

“Are you sure?” she is asked and when she emphatically nods, Dean drops his head with a sigh

“Hear that Squirrel? It sounds like the lady has decided.” Crowley smugly replies.

Rounding on the Crossroads Demon, Dean squares up his shoulders and stares Crowley down. “Listen up, if she wants to stay human for a few days, then fine. But the minute she says she wants to turn back, you get your ass up here and do it. You understand me?”

“Perfectly. Until then.” Then the king is gone without another word. Dean knew he would have to find out the reason behind all this. But like he said before, one issue at a time. He turns around and finds Baby beaming her smile at him.

He walks over to the other side of the room, and goes to sit on his bed. Baby waits until he is comfortable and sits down beside him. “Thank you for not making him change me back.” she says as she leans her head on his shoulder. He looks down at her and is just about to respond when he hears her stomach growl. She looks down and puts a hand to her abdomen. “I think my tank is on empty.”

He smiles at that. He can’t help it really she’s just too damned cute for her own good. Or for his. “Well, we can’t have that. We should go get you something to eat. Come on."

Just as the two of them are getting ready to leave, there is a knock on the door. Dean goes over and looks through the peephole, the opens the door. “Hi Sammy.”  The youngest brother comes barrelling in but stops short when he sees Baby.

“Dean, who is that,” he asked his brother as he looked between the two of them.

Before Dean can start to explain Baby shouts “Sammy!!” and runs forward throwing her arms around him. He looks back at his older brother with a panicked look as the slight girl hangs off his neck.

“Sammy meet Baby. She likes to hug.” Dean explains with a shrug and a smile at his brother’s discomfort.

Baby lets go of Sam and looks at him with sad puppy look that could rival his own. “Do you really think I’m trash?”

“Yea, Sammy do you think my Baby is trash?” Dean says as he crosses his arms with a shit eating grin. Sam looks between his brother and the woman in front of him, too stunned to say anything. After letting his brother suffer for another minute, Dean takes pity and pulls Baby away from him. “Don’t worry Baby, Sammy loves you. Now lets go get you a burger and pie.”

Sam gives his brother a look of disgust as they leave the room, muttering “Jerk” as he walks by.

When they reach the bar, Dean finds them a booth while he goes to the bar to find a waitress to come take their orders. When he gets back he finds Baby settled in one side of the booth with Sam seated next to her showing her the menu. It wasn’t until he saw his brother paying attention to the woman that he felt an ugly tendril of jealousy trying to worm its way into his mind. He squashes the feeling, reminding himself that the woman in question was his car. A really hot woman who used be his car.

Just as Dean’s seated himself in the booth across from Baby, Meg approaches the table and sits beside him. Dean looks at her and says “It was Crowley.” She’s about to respond when she sees Sam glaring at her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” the youngest Winchester asks.

Meg looks at him, stunned at the amount of venom in the question. “I’m helping.”

“Sure you are. Dean, why is she here?” Sam says turning his glare to this brother.

Dean looks over at Meg. “She’s helping.”

“Like hell she is.” Sam spits, glaring daggers at her. “What are you really doing here?”

“I wanted to help” Meg defeatedly explains. Sam scoffed as he got up and walked out of the bar. Meg sighed and followed after him, trying to get his attention. “Sam wait!”

Dean watches them leave the table and is torn as to what to do. He can’t leave Baby behind, but he’s not entirely comfortable with letting Sam confront a demon, even one who wants to not be evil, alone. With a final glance at the woman across the table from him, he gets up and puts a couple of twenties on the table. “Baby, don’t go anywhere I’ll be right back.

Outside, Sam is trying to put as much distance between himself and Meg as possible.“No, get away from me, Meg!” She runs up to him and grabs his arm, turning him towards her.

“Sam, please! Listen to me, I am trying to do good here and I am trying to redeem myself okay?”

“Bullshit, Meg. Why should I trust you? You’ve possessed me, kidnapped me, and tried to kill me!” He said as glared back at her.

“Fine, don’t trust me?” She pulls out a demon blade and hands it to him, then raises her arms up. “Then kill me Sam! You got the knife, and here I am.”

“It’s not that easy,” he said as he looked between the blade and her. Just as Meg was going to speak, Dean came running out to where they were standing.

“Whoa, what the hell is going on,” he said as he eyed the blade that Sam had been holding.

“Nothing,” Sam said, just as Dean’s phone had begun to ring.

“Yeah,” he answered the phone, only to hear Baby’s voice on the other side.

“Dean, there’s a man here and he wanted to buy me a drink,” Baby said as a scruffy looking “redneck” guy was rubbing his hand up her thigh. “And he wants to know if I taste as sweet as I look?”

“Dammit,” Dean muttered to himself. “Baby, tell him no. Don’t let him do anything to you, okay? I’ll be right there.”

The guy had took the phone from Baby and smirked as he talked to Dean. “Dean, you left her all alone and I think she needs some company. So, I’m happy to oblige.”

“You listen to me you redneck asshole, she’s mine you got that. MINE! You lay one finger on her and I will end you.” Dean growls into the phone. All he heard on the other end was the guy laughing as the line is disconnected. “DAMMIT. Sammy, I gotta go back. Some neandertal is trying to pick up Baby.” he explains before he turns on his heel and rushes back to the bar.

After Dean turned back to go to the bar, Sam glared Meg down, following his brother. Meg sighs in exasperation, and followed them back. When Dean entered the bar he saw the the guy tight in Baby’s personal space and all he saw was red. Without saying a word he charged over to the table, grabbed the guy and proceeded toss him to the the ground. When the larger set man attempted to get up Dean gave him several swift kicks to the ribs and gut, waiting for him to get up again. The man moved like he was going to come up swinging, but Dean simply opened his jacket to flash the handle of his gun and gave the man on the ground a look that let him know that if he tried to come at him, he just might not get up again. Eyes widening at the implications of what he saw in the eyes of Dean, was enough for him to turn tail and run.

Sam let his brother take care of the problem patron, but kept a close eye on the situation in case it got too out of hand. When the fight had ended, Sam resumed his seat next to baby and Dean sat next to Meg across from him. Picking up her menu, Meg tries to take small glances up at Sam without letting him see her do so. Baby’s stomach growling broke the silence and everyone looked over at her.

“I think my tank is running low,” she rubbed her stomach as if trying to get the rumbling to stop.  Dean waved down the waitress to take their orders. Sam refrained from ordering from the waitress and instead stood up, sighing as he walked over to the bar. The waitress completed writing in her pad and with a nod went back to the kitchen, placing the order.

Several minutes later the waitress comes back with the food and Baby dives in with zeal, making almost pornographic sounds with every bite. Dean watches her eat, barely touching his own food, trying not to react to the noises she makes. Clearing his throat he decides talking is better than fantasizing about being the straw she sucks her drink through. "So Meg, you sure you're ready to live as a human again? It's been awhile since you've had to dealt with all the mechanics of being one of us."

She shrugs as she takes a drink of her whiskey. "At least I won't be able to be exorcised. You don't realize just how uncomfortable that really is."

"But you'll be mortal and all the fun that comes with that." Dean says wryly.

"At this point Dean-o, it'll be worth it to me." She goes back to studying her drink until Sam comes back to the table with his drink and sits down. Dean notices that he appears calmer than before, but he knows that his brother can bury his emotions just as well as he can if needed. The waitress brings the check just as Baby finishes the last of her milkshake. Letting out another moan of satisfaction, she leans her head on Sam's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I think my battery is running low. I can't seem to have the power to move." She explains into Sam's shoulder. Sam chuckles at the way of this new creature explains things.

Turning his head he says something to low for Dean to hear over the ambient noise of the bar. She nods in response and before he realizes what is going on, Sam is pulling her towards the edge of the seat and then scoops her up into his arms. Dean makes sure that enough money is on the table to cover the check and he and Meg start to follow them out. As Sam is carrying her out the door he hears her ask if Meg can come back with them. He can see Sam tense up and the question, then nods. When he looks back at the demon he notices that she’s carrying two whiskey bottles and he doesn’t even want to know where they came from. As they walk back to the motel he watches Baby nuzzle into Sam’s neck and that’s when he feels it. That niggling feeling of jealousy. He shakes his head trying to push the thoughts of ‘mine..my baby’ out of his head, but it doesn’t work. With a sigh he speeds up so he can pass his brother and open the motel room door.

Entering the room, Sam lays Baby out on the bed and Dean couldn’t contain himself any longer. “Sammy, I got this.” he says gruffly as he moves to the bed. Sam recognizing that his brother was in a strange mood, so he backs off rather than start a fight.

Dean watches him back up and then turns to Baby who’s curling up on the bed. “Come on Baby, you can’t sleep in those clothes.” she rolls over and looks at him with sleepy eyes.

“Can I sleep without my clothes?” she asks as she stands up with a stretch. Dean almost chokes on his own saliva at her matter of fact question and tries not to stare at the bit of midriff that flashes during the stretch.

“Um...no. Not with Sammy and Meg in the room.” he says turning to grab his duffel to find clothes for her to sleep in. Baby walks up beside him, leans in and whispers. ““But I could if it were just you in the room?”

Dean chances a glance at Sam and sees him trying not to laugh. “Oh shut it Sammy.” he snaps before grabbing Baby’s hand and leading her into the bathroom and slamming the door.

Dean had no clue that his brother had left the room because he was too preoccupied with the fact that as soon as the bathroom door shut, Baby began stripping off her clothes. He tried to avert his eyes but he found them drawn back to her with each layer she removed until she was down to nothing but a pair of panties. He finds it very difficult to think of anything other than kissing the woman in front of him, even though he knows she was a car not more than five hours ago, but ‘damn’ was she gorgeous. The battle continued inside his mind until he was snapped out of it by her calling his name. “Dean, are you okay?” she asks with her eyes wide in concern.

“I’m fi..fine.” he stammers slightly. He watches her smile as she reaches for the shirt in his hands and before he knows it he’s stepping into her space, taking ahold of her shoulders and pressing his lips to hers. At first he was afraid that he’d made a mistake when she didn’t immediately return the kiss and he was about to disengage to apologise when she grabbed him by the shirt and deepened the contact. He revels in the feel of her soft lips slowly caressing his when he remembers his brothers just on the other side of the door. He reluctantly pulls back from the kiss. “Baby, we can’t do this. Sammy’s just outside.” Baby tilts her head to the side as if listening.

“No he isn’t. I heard them leave just as we came in here.” she says matter of factly. Dean gives her a confuse look and then opens the door to peek out. She was right, there’s no sign of his brother. He turns back to Baby with a grin before he pulls her in by her hips and once again kisses her. Not content to taste just her lips he moves along her jaw as he sucks wet kisses into her skin while his hands skim over her sides until he gently cups a breast in his hand, lightly rubbing circles to the soft flesh around her nipples. Baby moans loudly, then just as quickly she lets out a shocked gasp. Thinking that he’s hurt her in some way he leans back to look her in the eye.

“What happened? I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asks trying to contain the edge of panic starting to creep up on him.

“I don’t think so. It’s just that I feel strange.” she glances down and Dean follows her line of sight. Seeing that she was indicating that the feeling was coming from south of her waistband, a devilish smirk plays over his lips as he reaches down slowly and runs a finger over her cloth covered mound. A moan releases from her that sounds so close to the rumble of the Impala on idle that it takes Dean aback for a moment before he leans forward and whispers into her ear "I always loved that noise.”

Bending down he scoops her up into his arms and carries her out of the bathroom to his bed. Setting her down on the edge of the mattress he steps back and begins to strip off his clothing. Baby’s eyes widen as he stands before her naked, he cock fully erect and jutting out proudly from his pubic hair.  He sees the look on her face and looks down at himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Will that fit?” she asks with worry in her voice.

He chuckles as he shakes his head. “Don’t worry, I always get parts that fit my Baby.”

Before he had a chance to join her on the bed, Sam comes barging into the room “I forgot my bag.” Sam looks horrified at the scene before him and then it suddenly turns into a look of barely contained laughter. At the sight of Sam standing there, Baby lets out a squeak and pulls the blankets over her body. Storming over to Sam’s bed fully naked, he grabs his brothers duffle. “GET OUT!” Sam catches the bag and heads out of the room but not before points to the lock. After he shuts the door Dean can hear him laughing as he walks away. Dean makes sure that the door gets locked and then turns back to the bed.

Seeing her hiding under the covers he stretches out beside her. “What are you doing under there?” he ask as he pulls a corner of the blanket down.

“That was embarrassing.” she says as a pink blush paints her cheeks.

He smiles softly as he lays a small kiss to her nose. “Nothing to be embarrassed about Baby Girl. Sam’s just an asshat.”

She gives him smile and slides the cover from her body. “It’s just, Sammy and I aren’t as close as you and I are. You know me better than he does, than anyone does. You know every single inch of my body.” She takes his hand in hers, gently stroking his fingers “You can build me with your bare hands.”

He strokes the side of her face before he dives in giving her a hungry kiss, sweeping his tongue into her mouth savoring the taste. Moaning into the kiss he wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer and begins to run her hands across his back. Dean continues to massage her mouth with his as he runs his hand down her stomach, sliding his hand underneath to stroke the outer lips of her pussy. With each pass of his fingers he draws out rumbles and moans until he pushes deeper and presses against her clit. “Dean..Dean.. I think I’m leaking.”

“That’s okay, I’ll clean it up.” he says as he kisses along her jaw. She gives him a confused look as he winks at her before nipping and kissing his way down her stomach. Peeling her panties off as his lips reach her hips. Baby leans up on her elbows to see what he’s about to do. He places his hands on her knees and slowly spreads them apart, causing her to tilt her head. With a quick smile he leans forward and runs his tongue from the bottom of her slit to the top, stopping to flick his tongue against her clit.

Baby falls flat to the bed “OH MY CHEVY!”

At her exclamation he licked her again, repeating the same motions as before, gathering the taste of her on his tongue. Moaning in pleasure he wraps his lips around her clit and begins alternating between sucking and flicking the bud. Baby begins to moan louder as she feel pleasure pulsing up her spine. “Dean...Dean ..i feel..” she pants. Knowing that she must be getting close, he slowly inserts a finger inside of her wet cunt, twisting his wrist until his palm faced up so that he could move his finger in a 'come here' motion over her sweet spot. As soon as he pressed upward into her g spot she let out a cry that Dean would have sworn could have been heard in the next state, let alone the next room. He continued to piston his finger into her pussy, making sure to hit that spot as often as possible, until she was a writhing panting mess.

“D..Dean..something is happening.” she cried out.

“I know Baby, just relax and let it happen.” he says before returning his mouth to her clit. As he feels her walls start to flutter around his finger he flattens his tongue and presses hard against her button. That was all she needed to be pushed over the precipice of her climb. Her orgasm crashed over her causing her to bow off the bed screaming Dean’s name. He rides out the waves of her aftershocks and when she’s stopped shaking he climbs back onto the bed and kisses her.

She breaks from the kiss and looks at him with an almost shy appearance. “Am I as sweet as I look?”

Dean runs his thumb across her bottom lip. “Sweeter Baby. You taste so good, it's better than pie”

Baby grins happily at the admission and kisses him deeply. She runs a hand down his chest, hesitating at his navel before taking his cock in her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dean moans loudly at the feel of her warm hand around him “Damn Baby Girl.” Giving him a few tentative strokes she relinquishes her grip to push him onto his back and straddle him. Pressing her sex against his erection and grinding her clit against him.  "Mmmm...Deeaann... I think I have a part missing..."

He settles onto his back and thrusts his hips forward seeking more friction."I have just the thing.”

Dean takes hold of her hips, lifting her up and then taking hold of his cock, he gently rubs his tip against her opening. "Are you ready to take me for a ride"

Baby smirks down at him. "You sure? It feels like I'm missing...a cylinder maybe?" When he nudges against her opening she glances down and nods. "I'm gonna ride you like a highway."

"I have no problem with that." He says as he pulls her down, slowly pushing his length into her. Baby closes her eyes as she sinks down onto his cock. A higher pitched moan leaves her mouth as she takes the rest of him in all. She kisses him and smirks. "It's a perfect fit."

Dean groans loudly as the tight, wet heat encompasses him. "I told you I always get parts that fit." He says with a huff as he thrusts upwards, encouraging her to move with his hand on her hip. She rumbles at his words and starts to meet his thrusts. She starts a little off, but soon she finds herself in a glorious rhythm. Sliding his hand up her side he grasps her breast, alternating between massaging it and rolling the nipple between his fingers. His thrusts become stronger and deeper as she finds her rhythm. "God, you feel so good. Are you ready to cum again Baby Girl?" He pants as he trails his hand back down to her clit, running his thumb over the bud.

Baby shifts and moans at the new angle Meeting his thrusts hard, using his chest as leverage. "YES! DEAN please!" She starts to feel her second orgasm quickly approaching. "Ohmychev...Dean I'm so close!"  
Dean leans up on his elbow and thrusts faster as he rubs Baby's clit. "Come on Baby, give it to me. Cum on my cock. Let me feel you squeeze me." Bringing his finger down to meet his thumb, he gives her clit a slight pinch as he continues to egg her on with words.

That was all she needed to send her over the edge. She came harder the second time than she did the first. Squeezing and clenching around his cock hard. She screamed his name and her eyes shone like headlights.

“There you go Baby, ride me good. Ride your highway.” he groans at the feeling of her spasming around him with such ferocity that it brings him crashing over the edge. Spilling his seed inside of her as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. "BAABYY!" He roared as he met his completion.

As they come down he gathers her into his arms, letting her rest on his chest, catching their breath. Baby kisses his chest and pants. "Dean...that was...amazing..."

Dean chuckles "damn straight it was. I'm glad you liked it, cuz I thought it was awesome"

Baby gently rolls off of him, letting out a soft moan as he slipped out of her and laid next to him. "I think you nailed my tune up."

“Nothing but the best oil changes for my Baby." He says as he tucks her against his chest and pulls the covers over them. " Now, let's get some sleep."

Nuzzling up against him she softly whispers. "Dean...did you mean it when you said you were going to be with me until the end?"

Dean smooths his hand down her side before wrapping his arm around her waist. Kissing her head he mumbles into her hair "I Love you Baby, you’re with me until the end of it all.”

She smiles against his skin. "Till the end of the highway." She closes her eyes. "Love you too," she mumbled before falling asleep.


End file.
